gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellona, Goddess of War
"I came, I saw, I wrecked!" - Bellona Background Rome has forgotten her. Bellona, the Goddess of War, took no time to build temples or gather worshippers. She favors only those for whom war is life; for that is where she thrives - not on the steps of hallowed basilicas or in whispered prayers, but in the blood-soaked mud, among the breathless armored troops, in the roar of victory. When Rome was young, Bellona ran with her armies, conquered her enemies, made her strong. As Rome aged and began to crumble, she fought only with her strongest and most cunning of worshippers, Lucius Cornelius Sulla. Sulla rose through the ranks by accomplishing impossible deeds of heroism and ruthless prowess. His enemies feared him, his soldiers loved him, and everywhere he went, Bellona rode with him. Together they quelled the Germanic hordes, they broke the Social War, they sacked Athens. Sulla was utterly undefeatable, and it was the Goddess of War that made him so. But the Roman Senate moved to displace Sulla and end his rise to glory. "March on Rome," Bellona quietly urged, "and you shall rise as no other." Emboldened, Sulla commanded his legions and took the city streets, Bellona at the fore, slaughtering the gladiator-slaves that stood against them. The Senate buckled. They cast the vote. Sulla became the first life-long dictator of Rome. During Sulla's reign, Bellona was worshipped for the Goddess she was. But Sulla had grown old. His wars were over. Bellona moved on, and Rome forgot. But the forgotten are not gone. Worlds collide in the realm known as 'Haven', a land full of war. It is in war she thrives, No one will forget Bellona, the Goddess of War this time. Personality Bellona attitude towards mortals depends on how strong they appear to be. If they're small and weak, she won't pay as much attention. If they're average and competent, she will be accepting of them. And if they're big and powerful, she will acknowledge it, and may even challenge them to battle. Bellona has never really had any hobbies outside of war. During her free time, she'll either relax, train or tend to her weapons and armor. The type of friends Bellona usually have are friends who have proven themselves to be skillful fighters or enthusiasts of war. She will respect them, and would be willing to aid them battle whenever they call her name. During battle, Bellona feels at home. She is slightly sadistic, feeling satisfaction when successfully landing a cut, stab or blow to her opponents. And feeling even more satisfied when she is victorious. During battle, she will occasionally taunt her opponents into giving it their all. Powers and Abilities * Bellona is a Master of War, when she is hit from an attack, her shield and armor becomes slightly empowered and overall speed increases. * Unlike normal shields, Bellona's shield is enchanted to block nearly all types of attacks. Whether they be physical or magical. * Bellona can change the shape of her weapon into three forms: A sword, a hammer and a scourge. * Bellona is a God, so she is immortal. Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters